Revenge  World Domination, Longing and Love
by Apocalyptic-Unicorns
Summary: Well after defaet once again from the powerpuff girls the rowdyruff boys leave this time they return for revenge, the world and love?  RRBXPPG
1. Chapter 1:Victory, and Changes

M33:Yep it's M33 I'm back but this time I'm trying an angst fic, yes I know i was doing Rowdyruff Vampires no I have not left it to die .(Mann did you people read the I'm sorry note)I'm taking a break cause writers block has done it's turn on me.

Yeah so you know.O h yeah in this story my chrater will have the same personalilty but different color.

Oh yeah a bunch of peeps so made a vampfic and stole my chrater Brooke and keep the silver color not cool peeps not next person that steals my I idea i will hunt you down and toreture you. Sike I won't ...Or will I :)

Well enough of my mouth let me do the disclamier .

Well I don't own the Rowdyruff Boys cause my school is still standing and I don't own the Powerpuff grils series or people the only thing I do own is my charaters Blaze and Brooke but If i did own the Powerpuff girls it would be awesome.

* * *

><p><em>(Narrotor POV)<em>

Townsville a usually nice ,calm and peaceful,town with friendly animals and neighbors ,let's not foreget heros.

Yes our most percious hero the powerpuff grirls.

Blossom, Bubbles,Buttercup ,and Brooke always trying to better our city for the right of good.

Wish we could say the same fro the most famous villians Him,Mojo Jojo and not to metion thier,UNRULY,DESRESPECTFUL,DOWN RIGHT NASTY SONS ,The ROWDYRUFF Boys.

Brick ,Boomer Butch,and Blaze try thier best to take the town down in flames but never suceed with our great girls.

_(Blossom POV)_

We were all just relaxing Bubbles coloring ,Me reading my book ,Buttercup punching meat,

Brooke listening to our record player while eating candy and playing the game I know alot lot but the girl must have her candy and music and her games without it she really you know crazy.

When ,"The hotline I got it " I said picking up the phone."What is it mayor" Sigh "Okay mayor we'er on it"

"What we gotta do leader girl"Brooke asked cause she was really in the game.

"Rowdyruff Boyss"I said obviously tired of them , tearing our time away from the stuff we like.

"Uggh why don't they take a hint they suck "Bauttercup said still wanting to punch her meat and not go .

"I don't know"I breathed out .

We flew into town leaving only our signature colors flaring behind,pink blue, and teal (pretty blueish green color)

We skipped the small talk and went straight to fighting each with their counter part.

**(Blossom and Brick)**

I punched and kicked him he did the same thing back .We keep doing that till I kicked him forward and used my lazer but he moved and it caught him pant leaving bright red underwaer showing he turned a deep crimson almost like his the people of townsville laughed.

**(Bubbles and Boomer)**

I punched him and he kicked me back after that I put him on a while gosse chase trying to catch me, He was catching up so I hid in alley and he landed.I saw him walking and thought fast "You gonna die in twenty fours hours.I said in a scrathy scary vioce.I almost thought it didn't we intil he said"Really "started crying and left.

(**Buttercup and Butch)**

We kept tackling each other til I landed in a hair salon I got a piar of clipper and flew back at top speed and circled him .He didn't realize that I was cuting his hair til he went past a bulding and had pacthes every where I luahged my self to tears.

**(Brooke and Blaze)**

I shot a lazer at him he doged and threw an energy ball he missed .Soon he went to hand to hand combat and almost punched my threw a tree but I flipped and landed on a then shouted "Stupid " at me. I then dogged on him hard

"Your so ugly you need to paper bags to cover your head.

"Your so ugly You on the highway and the police stopped you and wrote you a ticket you asked what for and he sadi you need a lincese to be that ugly"

_U-L-G-Y HE ANIT GOT NO ALIBY HE UGLY YEAH YEAH HE UGLY (3X)_

_YOUR TEETH ARE BROWN_

_YOUR UGLY ALL AROUND_

_YOU MEAN YOU GREEN YOU NEED SOME VASILINE_

_YOUR MOMMY YOUR BROTHER YOUR PET CAT NAMED THUNDER_

_HE EAT THE EGGS_

_HE ROLLER SKATES_

_AND PEE IN YOUR CONFLAKES_

He then flew away crying my insults must have hurt.

_(Regular POV)_

The rowdy ruff boys went home very sad that they lost once again to thier counterparts and where never seen again.

**(Time skip 9 years)**

_(Bubbles POV)_

Well many things have changed since the last nine years including us and crime rate dropped a whole lot and we never saw Him or the Rowdyruff Boys again but Mojo Jojo still tries every now and then.

Well Im still blond and peppy ,hair now stops at my fore arm when in my pig tails. my blue eyes are bright .I have B cups and yes I'm still girly and caring only if you push me I'll tell you power:I can speak to aliens and animals and control water and can feel other emotions be it depends on certain things I can use cat powers.(**Each girl has thier own very specail animal power.)**

Blossom it still bossy and the leader her firey orange hair after she cut it stop at her her elbow. And her rosy pink eye are shiny .She has B cups like me and now waers a red head band with a red bow instead of her big red speacail powers:are ice ,she can remember anything she hears or sees and can turn invisable and use cheetah powers.

Buttercup is still a tough tomboy she has C cups her black hair is cut in a pink haircut with green highlights. And her jade eyes stick spacail powers;are earth, she can teleport and can use powers of a jaguar.

Brooke is still a tomboy the same as Bc and loves teasing and messing with stuff and still eats candy listen to music and play games all the time .She has C cups and yes we were mad bout this but she has more specail powers: are wind and she can control fire and some ice, she can make force feilds and use telekinosis **(IDK HOW TO SPELL IT**) , and use tiger powers,and can image any weapon and it will appear .Told you unfair how she gets all that stuff but we did use to pick on her cause her power came later then ours. Her bright silver hair is still in two braids and her bangs died teal ,and her teal eyes are so pretty and bright.

* * *

Well here's where I stop I know this chapter wasnt angsty but it has to work it's way up you know, tryin to get on the main story the next chaper their will be Ruffs and him and Mojo Jojo yeah .

Oh yea fist time doing angst fic so don't be scared to give me pionters.

Well r&r I realy dont know what it means I know one R mean review I think the other read so do that KK bye .


	2. Chapter 2:Defaet and Changes

M33:Well chapter 2 I can't believe i actually went threw with this I'm very lazy and you know .Well people it will be a lot wasier for me to update cux we finished exams I passed each one with a grade of 70 or higher yes I'm very proud of M33.

Well I know somepeole don't really get the name so here a short explaination okay if you read the frist chap you would know The Ruff lost ,but now they return for the world ,revenge and love but the big qeustion is will they get it.

Well I don't own the Powerpuff gils or the Rowdy ruff But I wish I did but I do own my pet dog apoolo a pair of appled bottom head phones, and a very off and crazy family but you can have them if you like.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nine years before.<strong>

_(Brick's POV)_

We lost once again to those powderpuff grils , and him's not gonna be to happy neither is Mojo.

We meet up me red and embarresed and Blaze and Boomer crying and Butch looking hurt unsion me and Butch cried "What happened to you"

"Pinky lazered my pants"I said still mad and embarrsed

"Butterstuff cut my hair" Butch said looking at his tharsed locks .

"I'm gonna die in twenty four hours"Boomer wailed ,in secounds time we knew Barbie tricked him.

"Sweetcheeks dogged on me hard"Blaze sniffed.

We all gave them nicknames cause it mad them mad Blossom:Pinky, Bubbles:Barbie,

Buttercup:Butterstuff , and Brooke:Sweetcheeks.

Soon we flew home to one angry Mojo and Him

"WHY YOU BOYS CAN'T DO ANYTHING "Him seethed

"YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT THE STUPUD POWERPUFF GIRLS"Mojo growled

"All you -

"Wait "Him stopped Mojo

The next thing you know his claw swirled and a vortex came in sight"Pack your bags boy where taking a trip and where going to have a Hell of a time.

**(9 year Time Skip)**

_(Bricks pov)_

9 years of grusome training , 9 years of torture and it paid off very much

When him tool us Mojo said he stay cause it was much to hot cause Him took us to Hell.

Yep thats right I said hell and trust me we went in little boys and came out nothing close.

My red hair now stops mid back and is in a ponytail,I have a well defined six pack, my eyes are a deep crimson and I stand at 6'3 inches Specail powers are fire, my animal is the ciocker spanaeil wolf and I can since certain auras.

Boomer's hair is still golden blond but now just hangs in his face in a sort of shaggy way, his eyes are a deep navy blue, and he stand at 6'3 His specail powers are : he controls water, his animal is the golden retrevier wolf and he can change emotions.

Butch 's hair is ravin black in a cowlick (yep it grew back even) , his eye are jade green ,he has a well defined six pack and, he stand at 6'3 .His speacail powers: earth ,his is the husky wolf and he can teleport.

Blazes's silver hair is in spikes all over with one piece of his bangs hanging in his face, hi eyes are a scary deep teal ( Basically he looks like torshi)ro from bleach, he has a well defined six pack and stands at 6'3. His speacail powers are: he can mess with your mind , (Brooke can do it to forgot to metion, wind, he is the german sheperd wolf and can use complusion , (You know the thing where vampires use to get th truth from you or see what you saw yeah that)

"Well boy not that you back you-"Mojo and him where cut off by Blaze

"Hey yo we don't need a whole lession we do what we want so you to can fuck off"Blaze said not even showing emotions

"How dare you talk to me like that you little ingrate"

Blaze then shiffted his gaze and him and Mojo shrunk and left them alone in fear.

"So what's are first plan before world domination "Butch asked

Boomer then agreeing with him with "Yeah do we just go fight them or something"He said

"Now boys we must pay them a visit in school."I said a smirk growing on all our faces

* * *

><p>M33:Hmmmm that chapter was great now I can really get the story going well review and ask any qusetions if needed. Well bye now.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:New Boys

M33:OMFG I can't believe I made it this far int he story .Not that I wanted to not do this story but my bro kept saying I wans't gonna do it but He wrong.

My bro's a I'm really getting the hang of this story thing or whatever .No more talking from m33

I don't own Pizza Hut, Gamestop, All stars company, The Puff or Ruffs, or my very own computer. I do this stuff on the house computer .

But I do have 3 siblings too much, (I have four sibling couting me.) A really fluffy cat that came into my yard and never left, Brooke and Blaze, and 23 cents.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom POV)<em>

I woke up to my alarm clock calmly ringing and I gentely turned it off unlike Buttercup who smashes her, and Brooke the poor thing can't get one ring before being melted with lazer vision.

I then hop in the shower , after that I brush my teeth and fire ornage hair, and walk back in my room to get dressed,

I put on a hot pink shirt, jean ruffle skirt with hot pink tights and hot pink earings and a heart shaped necklace , and pink ballet flats.

"Good Morning Blossom"Bubbles chirpped standing in my door , she gets up early cause she cooks breakfast, I never had enough skills to boil water, and Buttercup doesn't even go saying something bout cooking for the waek, and Brooke can cook but that dang child so lazy and always eating candy or sweets, I'm scared she going to die from high sugar in her blood.

"Good Morning Bubbles" she must have been up because shes al ready 's waering a white miniskirt with a shirt with a smiley face angel ,and white baller flats.

"So ready "Bubbles said

"You know it"I said very challenging

The next thing pur eyes change3d and we then both screamed "ROCK ,PAPER ,SCIRRORS,SHOE." I had rock Bubbles had paper.

I then stood in disbeleif I lost which means-

"I'll go wake Buttercup"Bubbles chirped so happy that she won.

"I get Brooke"I mumbled, Okay I know somepeole here are lost but when we where little Buttercup used to be the worst person to wake up in the morning,But when we hit 13 that changed Brooke in the worst person to wake up in the morning now.

So Bubbles went to go wake her up,but Bubbles had left 20 min ago and so we went to check on her ,so we get in Brooke rom and the rooms a mess and the we saw Brooke sleeping on her bed as if nothing happened,But we heard niose in the closet so we opened it and there sitting on the floor tied up was Bubbles with tape over he mouth .

So ever since that we always did the game to see who got Buttercup and who gets Brooke.

I then shuffled up to Brooke room and open the door there I see her sleeping in her bed a cute as an bad cuase her dreams where messed up when I dragged well tried to drag her out of the bed, she held onto the head post and I kept trying till Bubbles came up and said "Brooke I got chocolate pancake next thing you know her eyes popped open like they where never sleeping at all.

"Okay I'm getting dressed she said and we left. Down stair we where greeted by Buttercup stuffing waffles in her was wearing an long black sleeve shirt with green star and a green minivest with , blue skinny jeans and green and black airforces with a green chain.

"Mfood mmrourning"she said with a mouth full we then guessed that was good moruning and she re said it after the food was down her thoart.

She then looked at Brookes waffles and reached for one but just as soon as she touched the plate Brooke swiped her hand away and hissed and started eating.

Brooke was wearing a bright teal shirt with silver letter that said "KEEP STARING I MIGHT Do A Trick" and her shirt stopping just above her belly button which didn't suprise me cause both her and Buttercup shits well most of them stop had silver skinny jeans a teal chain and outside teal converses and silver strings.

After Buttercup got like 20 swipes for trying to touch Brooke waffles she then finished we we got in the car to got to school.

_" (Brooke POV)_

We got to school in our own and Buttercup drive motorcycles black with our signature color and Blossom drives a pink Volvo (Made it up),and Bubbles drives a blue Pt Cruiser.

Yeah the professer found this new atom and got like a trillion dollars so yeah we got our own rides and iphones.

Well first period ugh why me.

**(Timeskip Lunch period)**

Mna school sucked so far"Buttercup groaned

"Wow when did that get new" I said in a bored tone

"The next thing we know Bubbles and Blossom came running full speed at us , when they got there and cuaght their braeths they said the worst thing ever.

"Thr Rowdyruff Boys are hear"They huffed in unsion

"What"Me and Buttercup said

The next thing they know I stared freaking out but I was speaking french and russian.

When I was done freaking out Buttercup said "Now way'

Bubbles was just about to say someting when we when she was cut off by screaming gilr we then looked at what they were screaming at and took a breath in cause the next thing we say was unbelieveable.

Brick wore a red shirt with black letters that said that said "I created Brick Squad, with blue jeans sagging of course a red chain on her neck and red converses.

Boomer wore a white T- shirt with a blue Holister jaket un zipped and Blue jeans sagging, and brown. Ralfh Lauren polo boots,

Butch wore a green shirt with black letters that said "Sexy and your girl told me" with black sagging pant and a green chian on his pants and Black and green jordans.

Blaze wore a dasrk teal shirt with black letters that said"I took ur girl yesturday, I got her today, and reserved her for tomorrow, with Black skinny jeans and silver chain on pants, wiht silver converses.

And they looked "Damn we all said at one time I then stared at my sisters a we looked at each other wondering why we said that bout our counter parts.

Next thing we knew thwy where heading our way ...

* * *

><p>M33: HAHAHA U GUESSED IT CLIFF HANDER OKAY BUBBS DO THE DISCLAMER<p>

Bubbles:Reveiw and get a puppy

Boomer :Don't ad we kill it

Bubbles:(crying ) really

M33:(Punches Boomer hard he 's koed) Noo we just give it to someone else

Bubbles:(HAPPY AGAIN) OKAY


	4. Chapter 4:Small Talk

M33:HEY HEY HEY WATS HAPPENIN I know it seem I only up date on weekends but it very hard updating with school, and sposrts and games you don't worry I'm trying kk peeps so donntget mad I know half of us one here are still in middle school.

If not Dont you have a life you shuold be partying and hanging with friends not on this website typing up :P YOUR NEVER TO OLD TO LIVE YOUR DREAMS AND SHARE IMAGINATION PEEPS.

I know you guys get tired of hearing m-

Butch:Yes we really do get tired of you so I'll rap it up M33 deosnt own us or the Puff she only owns Brooke and Blaze

M33:Hey I wasn't -

Butch:(Covers mouth)Well on to the story.

* * *

><p><em>(Brooke POV)<em>

Ican't beliefve there heading this way.I could run wait to late I thought as the Rowdyruff boys where right in front of me and my sisters.

"Look who grew up"said Brick looking Blossom up and down.

Blossom then scuffed.

"Yeah looks whos a big girl ,with no stuff toy"Boomer cooed at Bubbles.

Bubbles just looked she wasn't going to say anythin back.

"Yeah Butterstuff never looked Butch giving Buttercup a Yeah -Im-Talking-To-You-Smile.

Buttercup snorted.

"Well look who never outgrew candy"He say smirking

I then rolled my what no one out grow s candy I thought as I sucked on my lollipop.

"What do you want Brick"Blossom saind in her serious leader tone getting ready to start glaring.

"Simple we just want to let you know that tomorrow we are going to take over the world ,and are willing to see if you ladies would like to give up now"He said in the same tone but with a smirk.

"In your Fucking dreams"I said glaring full force at Blaze.

"You dont stand a chand we kicked you asses before we kick yours asses agin"Buttercup snarled.

"Yeah and we don't have time for stupid pricks like you"Bubbles said.

See push her hard enough and she will share a few words with you.

"Well we tried Bossman"Butch said before smirking and adding "Tomorrow they will just have to see".

"Yes WILL have to see then Blossom "snarled put.

"Well later Pinky" said Brick

"Bye Bye Barbie"Boomer laughed out.

"Punch you later said with a sly smile

"Smell you later princess" Blaze said with a huge smirk.

Me and my sister growled and stomped off to class

_(Buttercup POV)_

Mann the wosrt thing is we have some classes with them,god why what did we do to deserve the cruel treatment. But I had this period to my self.

The bell finnaly rangthank god I couldn't even not listen to class god cause those stupid jackasses.

I walked out the classroom last nothing new bout that only to see butch wating for me in the hallway,he then smired and came close to my ear and said"Beeter get ready for tomorrow if you want you life.

I then punched him in the stomach and ran home. Me and my sister went through a lil training and after that it was bed rest .

Mann we going ton have one hell of a day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>M33:How was it good I hope well review and the next chapter will start off with Buttercup Pov dont worry I will do the ruff to well-<p>

Butch:(Cover mouth again)

God she dosnet shut it well bye and review


	5. Chapter 5:Defeated Puffs

M33:Next chapter starting now.

M33:Sike I cant start wothout talking first DUH :D SO YEA I have started updating RowdyRuff vampires again. See told I wouldn't leave it to die You guys never listen.

Well I don't really have anything to say today so I'll let Blossom do the disclamier Yeah I know I call the end thingy disclamier to soo I wil be doing the first disclamier. Stratch that Blossom wil be donig it .

Blossom"Meisha Doesn't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys, she does own a new German shepard thought.

M33:It's true I just got it it's black and brown with brown I KNOW.

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup Pov)<em>

Well everybody up in time even Brooke who usaully need the freakinf army and and me ,Blossom and Bubbles to get her out of bed .B ut there she is at the table stuffing do pancakes,blueberry this time.

I 'm wearing a green shirt that says Sham Rockin and black short short and grween lowtop shirt end above my bellt button.

Bubbles wearing whit skinny jeans, with a blue shirt with white bubbles and blue nikes.

Blossom waering a shit the same a Bubbles but instead of bubbles their hearts and instead of blue it's pink,with pink nikes.

Brookes wearing a teal smuf shirt with Grumpy th smuft and his name in silver short shorts and sdilver teal hightop converses.

You say one thing to that girl bout anything lowtop and she freaks out she really hatwes lowtop shoes.

**(Time skip Break At School)**

"You guys ready"The RRB Said coming toward us smirking.

"You know it" We said and charged.

As soon as we got to them they beat with un real strenth all they did was hit pressure piont that caused us to pass out and how much force they used we werent going to wake up for a couple days.

They only thing I could think was why did we underesitmate them why.

* * *

><p>M33:Yeah I know you guys wanted a fight seen but I was rushing to do this cause I gotta go to school SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME. YEA IM TPYING THIS IN THE MORNING<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6:Rule 1

M33:Hey guys I know it been awhile but dealing with school and other stories and practice if i could keep up with my stories I would Be magic .

Well not much to say today so Butch say the disclamier thingy.

Butch:M33 deosnt own a car, Pepsi ,Mountain Dew,or The Ruffs or The Puffs she only own her chrater Blaze and Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles Pov.)<em>

I woke up rubbing my aching head to say they only hit persure piont I feel like I was in a full fight. I looked down and gasped my clothes where ruined some places where rips and in others stain that may never wash out.I looked over at my sister and there clothes where the same way.

IBlossom woke up next rubbing her head also but when she saw me she asked with concern "Are you okay Bubbles.

"Yea my head hurts but other than that I'm fine.I said looking over to see Buttercup Getting up say something ,Probably curse words , under her breath and saw us and said "Damnit we lost."She kinda said that loud becvause Brooke Wkoe up exclaming"What the hell does it take to get some sleep without a loud mouth jackass screaming."and was rubbing her face whikle saying that.

"We then stopped and nolticed that we are in some tpye of dungen cause there was only a door that opend from the out side.

"W-w-where are we"I stuttered obivously scared.

"In a room DUH"Buttercup said as thougth it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"Not quitre Buttercup it more like a dungeon or a captivity room"Blossom said in her Know -it -all- vioce.

I then heard clapping causing me to drop out od my skin when four people came walking in the room.

_(Blossom Pov)_

BVrick and his brothers then came walking in the room which caused Bubbles to jump.

"Very nice hypothesis Pinky, seems like you nose was in the books for the past 9 years."He said smirking and stopped clapping.

"Yes someplace where your should be then maybe you would have know my name is Blossom not Pinky"I smirked seeing him tense a little bit from that commment.

"Oh trust me if his face wasnt in the book how did he manage to beat you all wise and mighty Blossom"Butch sneered.

"The same way you managed to grow your hair back from that fucked up hair cut"Brooke smirked at that comment when Butch glared at her.

"Oh I thought that when he got that hair cut he was copying yours"Boomer jumped in.

"Atleast you got smarter than you were before, now you know how long is 24 hours"Buttercup slammed back.

"Shut up dike"Blaze jeered.

"Don't call her a dike you homo"Bubbles growled.

"Oh since when did you grow back bone Bimbo."Blaze shot back at Bubbles.

Bubbles looked like she wanted to cry.

Brooke then got up and punched Blaze into a wall and a nother fight started again.

**(Me and Brick)**

Me and Brick flew in the air and startsed tackled me which I revered by punching him when he made contact we kept going like that intil I used my Ice breath and froze his legs and he went hurling to the gorund.

**(Bubbles and Boomer.)**

Boomer and Bubbles we flying aorund boomer trying to catch her , he caught her by her hair but she elbowed him and hit let Boomer let go she lazered ghim and he flew back.

**(Buttercup and Butch.)**

I punched him he punched me and we started tackling each other intil I lazered him and kicked him downward to the ground.

**(Brooke and Blaze.)**

I punched him he kicked me , I then roud housed him in the face, and he tried to tackle me but I flipped over his back and punched him toward the ground.

_(Brick POV)_

As soon as me and my brother where were going down well not really we all nodded our heads and and regained balance and blasted our counter paert.

"AAAAHHHHHH"There scream riped threw the air as they where burned not too badly to kill them but enough to cause pain.

They fell to the gropund and we stood over them.

"Rule 1:Never talk back or attack you master.

* * *

><p>M33:Well guys I hope that was long and entertainging enought to make up for my very sever cause of writer block. Blossom<p>

Blossom:Review and you might get to star as a friend of ppgs the fifth reveiw will be the lucky person goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7:Never Make Me Look Bad

Hey guys I know I havent uplaoded this story in a while but ,thinking of ideas,and planning school trips with school ending and cant blame me but schools just about out so might all well get a head start on starting back uplaoding my chapters

Buthc:No more time for to talk story time

Hey don't you cu-

Butch:(Puts hand over my mouths)

(Screaming behind hand)

Butch:Enjoy , You better not be licking my hand or Im gonna -

* * *

><p><em>(Bricks Pov)<em>

After the first rule we sent them to get dressed and cleaned up according to our standards and colors.

They all came back in those anime maid outfits with shorter skirtts, each dressed in our own color.

"Now we will show you what to do intil we get tired and eventually kill you"I said drinking in the reactions from there faces

"Hurry up Barbie"Boomer said walking up ahead of Bubbles

'He mus have a lot of things for her to do to be in a rush" I thought

"Come on Butterbut"Butch said walking away smirking with hsi hands in his pockets.

"Coming jackass"Butercup mubles just low enough for him not to hear clearly but to turn around and give her a look before theyi walked away.

"Lets go"Blaze said simply ready for her to do chores and basically anything he wants.

"Come along Blossom"I said walking slowly knowing I have a short meetin with a cuople of people.

She folowed quietly which only made me think what is she planing I swear that girl think every minute of the day on how to take up donw butr its different now ,very different

"You arm to serve the drinks and whatever they need whil I talk to them about some world business ,behave." I said

Blossom shot me a look that basically said 'Go to hell' but I chose to ignore it I dont have to for follihness.

In the middle of the meeting this girl started really getting out of control and spilled a drink all over my most important client

I could see he look of her pleasure as she held Back giggles but I warned her.

"My godness what a clusmy maid, such intresting staff your have "He said his vioce tight with anger.

"Blossom get Mr. Clarks some napkins please" I said keeping my cool intil the end of the meeting.

"Blossom come here"I said letting the venom drip out my vioce.

She walked over looking confident but I could se flaws in her stance as she took in my glare.

"What did I tell you before we came into this meeting"I said still hissing with anger

"To behave and I did ,just like you wanted"She said with just as much heat as mine

"No you did not Blossom"I said controlling my vioce just as much as I can.

"Yes I d-"My hand cut her off because I slapped her in the face sending her into the wall.

I then walked over took her by her collar and slammed her into the her cringe in pain ,holding back screams. She then clawed at my hand Because the air was limited.

I held her like that until she really started to struggle the I losed some just so I could make ure she wasnt passed out when she heard this

"Rule Number 2 ,NEVER make my look back"I said enough to make her shudder

I then dropped her bruised body to the floor and walked out leaving her sitting there on the floor alone.'She will learn discipline even I if have to break her to teach it.'

* * *

><p>Me:Sao how was it this was Brick the next Chapter it will be , someone guess a name<p>

Me:Huh no I mean out of the story

Boomer:Mr. Clark

Me:(Facepalms) A main charater

Boomer:Me?

Me:(Shrug shoudlers)The next Ruff Pov will be Boomer ,Bubbles disclaimer.

Bubbles:Reveiw and get a cookies with choclate chips.


	8. Chapter 8:I Don't Repaet My Self

Hey guys I have news can you guess it.

Butch:It that she has no more school and can pdate more often

I said for them to guess not for you to tell them.

Butch:I think I heard you ,I just told them the news so we can get on with the story.

I wish you would get on with that face of yours talking about a horro movie

Butch:our not talk-

(Put hand over his mouth?)Well I know you guys want to ge this over with so I dont own the Puffs,Bricks,Boomer or Butch's face.

Butch:(Screams are muffled)

Now tell me how does this feel,you did the same thing to me in the last chapter

Butch:(Glaring at me from hand)

So here the st- Ow damnit you did not just bite me

(Me and Butch start to fight)

Brick:Well on to the story

* * *

><p><em>(Boomers Pov)<em>

Walking down the hallway leading Bubbles to my room.I finallt got to my door.

"Here it is"I opened my door to reveal,a complete dumpster.

"Oh My God"Bubbles exclamied looking at the mess.I would say it not that bad but in there was terrible,pizza boxes and soda cans all ove the place,half eaten pizze in my sock drawer,clothes in every direction.

"Well heres the thing,you clean my room and after you finish I give you the next chore"I said not really feeling like wasting time with explaining at the stuff she already knew.

"You want me to clean this mess!"She exclamied her naturally high vioce going higher at each word.

"Uh yeah I don't think I stammered when I told you what to do"I said knowing she was going to have a problem with what I told her to do.

"Do you not see that that death trap of a room"Bubbles said waving her hand toward the door like I was not standing there at all,or even in the hallway to see the door frame.

"Of course I see the damn mess ,hell I made it,you think Im stupid or something"I said getting frustrated,really not up for an agrument I have enough with Butch anyways over the littlest of things.

She still did not move,"Im warning you I dont repeat myslef so the next time I tell you it won't be as nice"I said.

"Well you sure don't seem like the sharpest crayon in the pack , and your not going to do anything ."I heard her mumble it.I then felt me anger rising I didnt like to be insulted espcailly about how smart I was since people always have this concept that I mentally retarded or something, and plus I dont like to be pushed.

"What was that"I said my tone growing darker,lets see if she bold enough to say it again.

"I said well you dont seem like th sharpest crayon in the packand your not going to do anything"She said her tone getting just as dark as mine.

Now I know what your thinking me being the kind and most caring ,well that what people think of me,so your thinking Im just gonna yell at her and shove her in the room,not be as rash as my brother would have been right.

Dead Wrong

I the gripped her by her collar and slammed her into the wall hardly, making sure she would have a bruise.

I saw her wince in pain gripping my hand from arpund her collar ,so her breathing was limited.

I then threw her hard enough into the room so she crahsed into the wall with just enpugh force to cause pain but no enough to break it.I watched as she struggled to get up with tears in her eyes.

"This room beter be clean,by the time I get back"I said about to move down the hallway but then stopped.

"Rule 3 I Dont Repeat Myself"I said walking off, I need to get paid for this tpye of I rule the world so I do.I need higher payment.

Me:How was it Im starting back writing because-

Butch:We already est

Me:(Puts duck tape over his mouth)

Butch:(Struggleing)

Me:Sit still (Putting more duck tape on his mouth)

Butch:(Fighting more)

Bubbles:Reveiw!

Brick:(Trying to break us up)

Blossom:Get the mase!


	9. Chapter 9:No Isn't An Answer

I'm back and please dont hate I been gone for a long time. But I've had a long summer,school shopping terror,truoble falling asleep,focusing and tragic writers block so I think Im ready to come back now.

Remeber the only thing I own is two brothers I dislike, the computer this was typed on, charaters Blaze and Brooke ,a report card that never got to my parents (Dont judge), 25 cents from New York, and a half eaten taco , wait my brother just ate that. -_-!

Now on to the story.

* * *

><p><em>(Butchs Pov)<em>

Cant believe we finally caought the powder puff and now they get to be maids... how wonderful. I love the fact that after all these years we finally get to make them pay and suffer and clean our house. Which could really useit.

You know we may have managed to rule the world but if you took one look at our house inside of course you would be shocked that we even manage to survive. Of so how Mojo like to go on and on and on and on about.

And Him likes to join him with the whiny vioce ,sometimes its hard to tell if hes a chick or not it doesnt matter but it wouldn't hurt to know.

I finally snapped out my trance we I heard Buttercup in that raspy girlish vioce exclaim gagging "Ewww dude what the hell died in here" she said clasping her hand over her nose in mouth glancing around the work out room.

I looked around looking to see weights everywhere along with gym socks,shorts and just other random crap that stunk like hell and we threw in here.

"Not sure that why you herer clean it"I said not realy careing for her reaction much after you see him freak out everything else is pretty much lame.

I mean damn can that demon girl men thing freak and my bros recorded it it was so hectic but back to the point.

"Im not cleaning in here it a violation in human health scoffed crossing here arm over her chest and giving a scowl.

"Just clean the damn rom" I said not really up for this because I kinda wanna get back to my room and sleep.

"Hell no you do it!"Buttercup shot backstil refusing to clean.

"Buttercup stop being the huge,whiny,tough acting,snobby bitch you are and clean it."I said gritting tetth but the only thing that did was add fuel to the fire.

Damn my smart mouth...

Now dogding weights Buttercups throwing at me having no luck of making contact. I getting pissed really fat. So when she stopped for a breather I picked up a weight and threw it back.

Lucky me it hit the bitch right in the head, I smirked intil she feel down out cold.

"Damn I just cant win" I went over to her,nodging her with my foot. Well more like kicking her but who cares.

I looked around for something to wake her up and decied to grab a jug of milk.I opened it and nearly died

"Oh fuck sour milk"I said feeling the smell hit me in the face,after regain my self I tipped the jug over spilling it all over Buttercup.

Who woke up gaggin and holding her head, Yeah hurts doenst it try having that done to you multiple times.

I wacth her get over the smell holding her head do I see tears,probably from pain.I then look at her and say one thing before leaving.

"No isnt an answer"

* * *

><p>I was halfway down the hallway when I hear acutal movement starting. Man ruleing the world is hard.<p>

Me:So how was it short I know but Im gonna try to keep up with my updates, Reveiw!


	10. Chapter 10:Never Touch My Remote

School has started again so you know the deal or whatever.

If I onwed the powerpuff girls trust me I wouldnt be here typing stories about the. The only thing I own is Blaze and Brooke 9other than that I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blazes Pov)<strong>_

Walking down the hallway with this girl is misreable all she does is whine and complain. I mean really ,Its not like her life sucks and is the worst thing possibly.

Oh wait yes it is I hope we get to the living room soon a, I might kill her before she even does work I mean it so annoying this is all you hear

"Are we there yet ,I hate you, i cant believe I lost to you, I hope you drown in your sleep" Brooke whined and complained from my point of view

As soon as we got there I finally had enough and deciede to say something

"Shut the hell up"I said calmy trying not to full lose it.

"Who do you think your talking to"She hissed back

"The bitch wearing the maid outfit thats about to clean my damn living room" I said watching her face twist in anger.

She then looked toward the living room and then exclamied with that annoying ass vioce "What the fuck happened in here"

Looking at the living room I now know what she meant the place was a mess with paper, food packages empty beer can and what not all over.

"Quite alot of things actually" I said not really feeling like hearing her go into another bitch fit I simply left with a sigh and some words "Clean this shit up"

I heard her exclaim something under her breath but I could careless now off to my room for a nap shall we.

_**(Brookes Pov)**_

That lazy good for nothing bastard leaving me to clean up this hell hole up a living room.

I picked up trash and paper so they can recylce. I doubt they would.

Making my way threw cleaning I found a black remote that said "NEVER TOUCH ME UNLESS YOU ARE BLAZE , YEAH BITCH THAT INCLUDES YOU".

"That son of a bitch" I said crushing the remote controll in my grasp making it turn to dust. And when I did the the most wonderful thing happend a beauti ful 90 inch plasma scren came from the wall.

"Wow thats a big damn tv"I even needs a tv that big and I just got the most wonderfull idea ever I .

I then used my excellent skill to draw an awesome smiley face on the tv and finshed cleaning that would show his ass for calling me that.

_**(Blaze Pov)**_

I soon woke up and went back into the living room only to see my precoius remote in pieces.

I then looked at her to see her smirking.

That stupid son of a bitch..

"You thinks this is funny"I said fuming not eve paying attention to the rest of the room

"I think its very fu-" She was cut of by my fist in her damned stomach

Sneding her back into my tv both of them crashing to the floor.

What the hell did I jsut do?! I turned into a monster and terrible monster. I dont have a heart all of this ruling the world has gone to my head. So Ive been told but this is the worst thing yet. What the hell is wrong with me

I dropped donw on my knee feeling tears sting my eye, my baby my precuise was so young not even over 20 weeks old.

I then picked pieces of it feeling the ink and glass on my hands. I broke my life and soul my did it have to end this way .Why...

I loved her she was my heart in soul ... I sat there all night kicking that bitch out the living room the minute she woke up.

It was gonna take me uite a long time to get over this lost.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay how was it I know kinda messed up since he was talkign about the tv the whole time. Review<p> 


End file.
